Too Much Pain For Me
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: AU - Mpreg - Rape - Kendall and Logan are happily married, but one day something unexpected happens. Especially dedicated to iWasDumbSorry (Indah). ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE.
1. What Happened?

This is my new story, is in english, but later I'm gonnna upload it in spanish, hope you like it. This story is specially dedicated to my best fanfiction friend: _Indah!_ Or her fanfiction name: _IWasDumbSorry_.

* * *

_Chapter 1: What happened?_

* * *

Logan's POV

"Kendall"

"Wait Logie"

"It's late, we have to go"

"Just wait a minute"

I sighed in defeat, we were going to school to pick our daughter up, but she isn't exactly my daughter, it was completely different, ¿Do you wanna know her story? I'm gonna tell you.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Finally home!" I said.

"Logan! Logan come here please!" Kendall screamed upstairs, it sounded like he was crying.

I ran upstairs and met with my husband in bed, nude and crying. "What happened?!" I asked.

"I was raped"

"Wait, what? Do you know who did it?" I asked desperately while running to him and trying to calm him down.

"I th-think"

"Who?"

"I think it was James Maslow"

"The one who studied with us and you had so many problems with?"

"Y-yes"

I went to the bathroom, took some tissues and half-wet towels, and ran to Kendall again, oh god he looked so bad, he was crying, he had bruises, semen and blood all over his body.

"Oh my god Kenny, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you, it's all my fault"

"N-no Logie, it wasn't you"

"Yes it was me! I was too busy with work, and you were here alone"

"Don't blame yourself anymore Logie! I could have done something, but he came and caught me, took my clothes off of me and r-raped me"

"C'mon, I have to get you to a hospital now"

Kendall tried to get up, but he was so hurt, I had to help him up, I brought him to the car and took him to the hospital. Once there, two doctors took Kendall to a room and did everything they had to do.

One hour later, our lawyer arrived to the hospital, entered to the room and sit next to the bed.

"Well Kendall, you're going to be Ok… in nine months" the lawyer said.

"What do you mean with nine months? Wait a minute, are you saying that Kendall is…?" I asked.

"Yes, Kendall is _pregnant_"

I looked quickly at Kendall and saw him crying, the lawyer left and I tried to calm Kendall down.

"Kenny calm down! Everything's going to be Ok; we can have the kid"

"No Logie! Everything is fucked up, your work, my work, our dreams, and everything is fault of the fucking James!"

"Kendall! Calm down! We are gonna work this out"

"N-no Logie, you should go and make your dreams come true and leave me, you shouldn't suffer this for me"

"Don't even dare to say that again Kenny, _I love you_, and I'm never going to leave you. Now, could you please calm down and tell me how did everything happen?"

"Please don't make me say it" he asked while crying.

"Kenny don't cry, let's do this, you're going to calm down and stop crying while I go and get something to drink for you"

I left the room, went to a store in the hospital and bought a water bottle, then I went to Kendall's room again and saw three doctors around Kendall and my husband screaming, crying and moving all over the bed.

"Kendall!" I said and ran to Kendall, took his face in my hands and calmed him down. "I told you to calm down! The only thing you're doing is hurting you and the baby!"

"L-L-Logie p-plea-se, I-I d-don't want-t th-the ba-by!"

That almost broke my heart, this baby was like my baby, and I wanted to have it. "Kendall, I'm not going to kill the baby"

"B-but I-I don't-t wa-nt it"

"Kenny please"

"No Logie!"

* * *

_1 hour later:_

Kendall calmed down and was sleeping now, but I still had to ask him what happened, it wasn't going to be easy, but I had to know. A moment later, Kendall woke up.

"Hi Kenny"

"Am I still pregnant?"

"Yes. But leaving that, you still have to tell me what happened"

"Logie, I'm not gonna say it"

"Do you want to get James to prison?"

"No, I want to kill him myself"

"Kendall" I scolded.

"Ok! Yeah I want him in prison"

"Well, if you want that, you'll have to tell me what happened"

Kendall sighed and sit, as if he was going to tell me a story, and indeed he was. "Look…"

* * *

_Flashback:_

Kendall's POV

I was in bed waiting for my husband to come, I had just arrived from work and was eating a sandwich. A moment later, I heard the downstairs' door open and someone coming upstairs, then someone came in my bedroom.

"Hi Kendall"

"Who are you?… wait, James?!"

"Yes Kendall, I'm James, Long time no-see eh?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here because I want revenge!"

I stood up and walked towards James. "Get out of my house!"

"Not until I get my fucking revenge!"

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?"

"You'll see"

"Oh please James, I've always been stronger than you, what makes you think you can do something to me?"

"This" he said and pulled a knife out of his pocket. "If you don't do what I say, I'll kill you, understood?"

"W-why are y-you doing this?" I asked nervously.

"Because you stole Logan from me"

"Your Logan?"

"Yes! My Logan"

"You hurt him! He loved you James, but you hurt him!"

"I fucking apologized!"

"But it was too late, and he didn't love you anymore"

"Yeah, he loved you, but he will have to look for someone else, unless you do everything I say" he said as he pointed his knife to me.

"Ok! Ok!, what do I have to do?"

"Take your clothes out"

I took my clothes out except for my underwear. "Ok, what's next?"

"Take your underwear out"

"No!" I said disgusted.

"Take your fucking underwear out or die, you choose"

I sighed angrily and took my underwear out, it was so shameful. "Ready, what else?"

"Eat this" and he handed me a pill.

"What is this?"

"Just eat it!"

I put the pill in my mouth and swallowed, a minute later I started to feel nauseous, the next I remember is that I was on my bed, hands and feet tied to bed.

"Let me go!" I screamed, James came into the room, nude and ready to fuck me. "You can't do that James!"

"Yes I can, and I'm going to"

"Please James, don't do it, I'll do whatever you want!"

"This is what I want"

I was so scared that I fainted, when I woke up again, James was raping me, it felt so disgusting, I've never done this, and when Logan and me did it, he was bottom and I was top, but now James was raping me, oh god what did I do?, I don't know.

I fainted again, while James raped me, when I woke up he was gone, but I still was tied to bed and didn't remember anything, I heard the downstairs' door open again and realized it was Logan.

"Logan! Logan come here please!" I screamed while crying.

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Logan's POV

"And that's what happened" Kendall said, he was silently crying.

"Oh my god Kenny, I'm so sorry, if I had gone home earlier this wouldn't have happened" I said while I hugged him.

"What do we do now?"

"We have to talk to our lawyer"

"And what?, we can't sue James if we don't know where he lives"

"We'll get him"

"How?"

"I don't know, but first we have to think what are we gonna do with the baby"

"We can't have it"

"Kendall, you know that abortion is illegal, and I…"

"You what? Oh no Logie"

"Yes, I wanna keep it"

"But I don't"

"What do I have to do to convince you of keeping the baby?"

"You can't convince me, we're not ready for this kind of responsibilities"

"Yes we are Kenny!, I'm 24 and you 25, in fact we should have had a kid 2 or 3 years ago"

"No, and that's it"

I sighed in frustration, Kendall was so stubborn, but I can do it, and I'm going to convince him of keeping the baby.

"Logie, I'm sorry if I pissed you off, can I have a kiss?" he asked with puppy eyes, he was stubborn, but so adorable when he did that!.

I got up from my chair and went to his side, sat in the bed and hugged him. "First say you love me"

"I love you my beautiful Logie"

"I love you too my handsome Kenny" I said and connected our lips in a sweet kiss, we didn't hear the door open until that.

"Hi!"

"Oh fuck Dak you scared us" I said.

Dak laughed. "I'm sorry guys"

"What are you doing here today? You don't work on saturdays" I said.

"I have big news!, but you have to come with me"

"We can't" Kendall said.

"Why?"

I turned to him and looked at his eyes, like asking for permission to tell Dak everything, he just nodded.

"Kendall was raped"

"What?! W-what happened?!". I told every single part of the story Kendall told me. "Oh god Kendall, I'm so sorry"

"That's why we can't go, I don't want anybody to see me" Kendall said.

"But Kendall, this is gonna make you forget everything"

I looked at Kendall again, but this time with something he couldn't deny, puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Ok!"

"Yeah!" Dak said.

Kendall tried to get up, but it was so painful for him, I had to bring a wheelchair. Once we were ready, Dak guided us to a room, we entered and saw our friend Carlos on a bed with a baby in his arms.

"Hey guys" Carlos said.

"You had him!" I said.

"Yes, like 3 hours ago" he answered.

I heard a little sob next to me, it was Kendall. "Kendall what happens?"

"Can we go back please?" he asked.

"Why? We haven't been here 5 minutes"

"I want to go back to my room!" he screamed.

"Ok! Ok! I'm going to bring you there"

I smiled to our 2 friends and left the room, when we were on our room again, Kendall went to the bed there and tried to fell asleep.

"Kenny, what happened there?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Ok, I'll let you sleep a little. If you need me just call me Ok?"

Kendall just nodded, I left the room and went to Carlos' room again.

"Oh, hi Logs"

"Hi Carlitos"

"What happened to Kendall?"

I sighed and told everything to Carlos. "That's what happened"

"Oh god, poor Kendall, that's why he got upset when he saw Chris"

"Chris?"

"Yes, his name is Christopher, but Chris is his nickname"

"Oh"

"What are you gonna do with the baby?"

"I don't know, I want to keep it, but Kendall doesn't"

"You'll figure something out"

"Yes I know"

"I can't believe James did it"

"Me neither, but Kendall said James was"

"I know, but the James I met in school wouldn't be able to do this"

"Yeah" I sighed. "But something I can't believe is that he told Kendall that I was his"

"You dated with him for like, 1 year right?"

"Yes, but he hurt me so bad"

* * *

_Flashback:_

Logan's POV

"James!" I screamed.

"L-Logan! T-this is not what you think"

"Oh really? So I'm wrong if I say that you were kissing Jett Stetson?"

"N-no"

"Why James? What did I do? Why did you cheated on me?!" I asked furiously.

"L-Logan…"

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it!

BYE: MANUEL.


	2. Memories

Well, I forgot telling you something: In this fic it's as normal as women that men are pregnant

* * *

_Chapter 2: Memories_

* * *

"L-Logan…"

"You're a fucking stupid James! I hate you!"

"Logan please!"

"How long have you been cheating on me? Ah?"

"3 months"

"3 months? 3 MONTHS?! 3 FUCKING MONTHS?!"

"Y-yes"

"How many people?"

"HOW MANY PEOPLE?!"

"6"

"Why James? What did I do?"

"L-Logan…"

"You know what? I don't wanna know"

"Logan wait!" he said and grabbed my arm.

"LET ME GO!"

"Not until you let me explain!"

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Logan calm down!"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

In that moment someone arrived, it was Kendall; he's a player of the hockey team. "What's happening here?"

"KENDALL! HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Don't do anything hockey player!" James said.

"Let him go" Kendall said.

"Or what? You're going to hit me with your stick?"

"Let. Him. Go"

James released my arm, in that moment I kicked his crotch, hard, earning a moan with pain from him, then I ran to the bathroom, leaving James on the floor, writhing in pain.

I entered to a cabin and sat on the toilet while crying, I did everything James wanted, except for having sex with him. Someone entered to the bathroom.

"LOGAN!"

It was James, Oh no, I tried to stop crying, and I did it, but James kicked every door until he got to where I was.

"I found you"

"Leave me alone!" I said, crying.

He entered to the cabin and kicked me out; I fell on the floor very hard, hurting my left arm.

"HELP!"

"Everybody's in class. No one can hear you"

"HELP! S-SOMEONE, PLE-ASE!" I screamed, I was crying so much.

James started to hit me on the face with his fist, I tried to cover myself but it didn't work, I curled into a ball on the floor while James kicked me. Then someone entered to the room and hit James, right in the face.

"Logan! Oh Logan are you Ok?!"

"N-no-o, J-James hi-t m-e to-too m-much"

"I'm going to kill you!" Kendall yelled at James.

James tried to get up, but Kendall got over him and started to hit him in the face, very hard.

"Kendall stop!" I said, but he wouldn't listen. "Kendall!… KENDALL!"

He stopped hitting James and turned to me, James got up and ran out of the bathroom.

"Can you get up?"

I tried to get up. "N-no"

"Ok, so I'll have to lift you up"

Kendall lifted me up and brought me to the nursery. Once there, we entered and met with the nurse.

"Oh my god! What happened to you" she asked.

Kendall put me down on the bed. "James Maslow hit him"

"Oh god, I have to call an ambulance, you're too bad to be treated here" and she left to call an ambulance.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

We arrived to the hospital, two paramedics got Logan out of the ambulance in a stretcher, they brought him to a room, and I had to run after them.

One hour later Logan was sleeping, I was sitting on a chair next to his bed when the doctor entered to the room and woke Logan up.

"Hi Logan, how are you feeling?"

"Better I think, what did exactly happen to me?"

"Well, you have a broken arm, also your chest is injured, and you have some bruises in your face, but you'll be perfectly fine in a month" the doctor said and left.

"Oh god, how am I gonna tell this to my parents?"

"You don't have to" I said.

"What?"

"Your parents are in the waiting room, I told them everything like half an hour ago"

"Were they upset?"

"Your father was, but with James, and your mother was too worried"

"Oh god, fucking James!"

"He's at the police station right now"

"Really?"

"Yes, I think they're going to bring him to the reformatory"

"I don't care, but I hope he's raped there for every single man!" he said angrily. "Emm… Kendall, why did you protect me so much?"

"Because you're my friend"

"Am I? We have barely talked"

"Logan, almost everybody in school is my friend" I lied.

"Oh"

I sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'm… I'm… I'm in love with you!"

"What? Why? I'm a nerd"

"You're not a nerd Logan, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met"

"But you're dating Kate"

"Kate? No! She's my best friend, we just pretended that"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you would get jealous" Logan chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"You're so sweet"

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"Come here"

I got up from my chair and went to the bed Logan was on. "What's wrong?"

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"Just kiss me"

I closed the distance between our lips in a sweet kiss, Logan tasted so good, I think I'm getting addicted to him, even with just one kiss.

"Your kisses are very good" he said.

I chuckled and my face went red. "Thanks. Emm… does this make us couple?"

"I don't know Kendall. James hurt me so bad and…"

"Please Logan, I wouldn't be able to hurt you"

"O-Ok"

"Yes!"

I kissed Logan eagerly, then the doctor entered and said that Logan had to sleep, and made me leave.

* * *

_The next day:_

Logan was being released today, they had him in observation the whole night, he has to come again in a month for revision.

I was so happy that he accepted to be my boyfriend, but he didn't seem as happy as me.

"Logie, I want to ask you something: ¿Why don't you seem happy about us?"

"I'm happy Kendall. The thing is that I'm afraid you would hurt me like James did"

"Logie, I'm never gonna hurt you; please Logie, you can trust me"

"Ok Kenny; I'll trust you"

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"Kendall was very brave" Carlos said.

"Yes. Well Carlos, it was good to see you, I have to go back and check on Kendall"

"Bye Logs"

"Bye Carlos, bye Chris!"

I left Carlos' room and went to my husband's. Kendall was asleep, but he looked like he was having nightmares, I ran to him and saw sweat all over his body, but it was cold sweat. I had to wake Kendall up.

"Kenny! Wake up!"

"Ah? What happened Logie?"

"You were having nightmares"

"Was I?"

"Yes, you also were sweating coldly"

"Oh god. What are we gonna do? You can't go home in this condition"

"I can go home, it's just nightmares"

"Do you know how much important sleeping is?"

"Yeah I know. But I can go home"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Stop being so stubborn! You can't go home like this!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too Kenny"

* * *

_Two days after:_

We decided that Kendall could go home, but I had to supervise him the whole day. When we arrived home, Kendall went straight to our bedroom and locked the door.

"Kenny open the door"

"_Logie, I want to be alone for a while_"

"You can't"

"Why? I'm not going to do anything"

"Kendall, I have orders to don't leave you alone, there are risks"

"What kind of risks?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, it's going to upset you"

"I'm not going to, I promise"

"You can suicide or kill the baby"

"I'm not gonna do that!"

"Kendall!"

"Please Logie! I want some minutes alone"

"5 minutes. Not more"

"Thanks!"

* * *

_Kendall's mental moment:_

_I heard footsteps going downstairs, I was so upset! I'm going to kill James, he knocked me up, and now I had to stand 9 months of unwanted pregnancy._

_This is going to destroy my work, well, it had already done it, I can't get out of my house, Logan has to be the whole day by my side, I'm also puking the whole day, I have headaches, stomachaches, and Carlos said I'm going to be worst._

_But Logan didn't mind being with me the whole day, and I didn't too, I love him, that's why we're married.__But I don't want the baby, and Logan does, and he isn't gonna change my mind, when this baby is born, I'm going to give to a family that really wants to have it._

_Kendall's mental moment ends._

* * *

"Kendall, open the door" I said.

"It hasn't been 5 minutes"

"It has been 10 minutes Kenny"

"Really?"

"Yes, look: it was 1:25 when you entered, and now it's 1:35"

"Oh, Ok"

Kendall opened the door and I came in. "You should sleep"

"I'm not tired Logie"

"Hungry?"

"Nope"

"Want something?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"Do you wanna shower with me, Logie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, _take your clothes out_"

_- Short Kendall's mental moment: By my mind crossed memories about the day James raped me, and when he said what Logan had just said, it was so scary -._

"NO!"

"Kendall what's wrong?" I said and tried to take Kendall's arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Kenny calm down"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Kendall, I'm Logan, Logie"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! YOU'RE JAMES!"

"What?… James?… Oh no"

I went to the bathroom and took an injection with a medicine for stress, I came back and Kendall was in a corner, crying and shaking, I knelt next to him, put the needle in his arm and injected the medicine in him.

"What is that?"

"Something for stress, don't worry Kenny"

"Who are you? Who's Kenny? I don't know you!"

_- Oh fuck -_ I thought. "Kendall, calm down. My name is Logan Henderson, I'm your husband, in this moment you have amnesia, I have to take you to a hospital, but I need you to be calm and listen to me, Ok?"

Kendall just nodded. We got up and went to the car, then I drove to the hospital.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital"

"What's that?"

"Don't worry about it Kendall"

"Ok"

When we arrived at the hospital, Kendall and I went in, I talked to the receptionist, she called the psychologist of the hospital, who met us in her office.

"Hi Logan"

"Hi Lena"

"Why are you two here?" I told here everything that had happened to Kendall these days. "Oh god, that's very bad"

"Yeah, and now he has amnesia"

"Well, wait for him outside please"

"Ok"

I left the room and sat at the waiting room, Kendall is so bad, and I don't know what's gonna happen to him.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realized I was crying, I'm so worried about Kendall, fucking James this is his whole fault!, I'm gonna get him and put him in prison for this life and the other!

Kendall and Lena went out of the office, Kendall walked to me and sat next to me.

"Kenny?"

"Yes Logie?"

"Oh god you're fine"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"It's a long story"

"Shall we go home?"

"Let's go"

We got up and went to the car, Kendall drove us home, there we went to our room, it was late, so we took our clothes out and put our pyjamas on, we rapidly fell asleep.

* * *

_One week later:_

Kendall and I were in the bathroom, Kendall was in front of the toilet vomiting and I was rubbing his back, he finished and I started talking. "Feeling better?"

"Yes Logie, but vomiting is disgusting"

"Don't worry about it, it's gonna disappear in a few months"

"How many months are left?"

"8 months and 3 weeks"

"Oh god, that's too much. I can't wait to give this baby to a family that really wants it"

"Emm… Kenny, you know I wanna keep the baby"

"But I don't"

"But I do, seriously Kendall, I want this baby!"

"But I don't!"

"But I do!"

"BUT I DON'T"

My face dropped, Kendall sometimes was so mean. "Ok"

Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Logan, but I don't want this baby"

"Don't worry. But you should think about it, having a baby would be a big responsibility, but it's something amazing too Kenny, and this would be out first child, it would be so amazing!"

"I don't know Logie. Wait, did you just say 'our baby'?"

"Yes, why?"

"This isn't your baby Logan, it's product of a raping"

"But this is like my baby, it's inside you, my husband!"

"Well, if you say so"

"Oh Kendall, what is in your mind that doesn't let you see, eh?"

"Nothing Logie, it's just that…"

"You know what? I don't wanna know, you should go and eat something"

Kendall and I stood up, he went downstairs to the kitchen and I lied on bed. A moment later Kendall came in and lied next to me.

"What did you eat?"

"Nothing"

"Why?"

"All the food in the fridge is disgusting"

"You bought everything!"

"But I don't crave anything there"

"Oh god" I said and rolled my eyes and went to kiss Kendall.

We stayed in bed for half an hour watching TV, I saw that Kendall was a bit desperate when he finally snapped. "Oh Logan I'm so hot!" he said desperately.

"And what do you want me to do?" I asked funnily.

"Wanna make love to me?" he asked seductively and started kissing my neck.

"I don't know, I'm so tired" I said while stretching out.

"What?! You don't wanna make love to me?!"

"Of course I want!"

Kendall instantly kissed me, he got on top of me and continued with my neck, I moaned and Kendall started taking my clothes out, he took my shirt off and started sucking on my nipples, he bit my left nipple and I groaned in pleasure.

"Please Kendall speed up, I need you!"

"Clam down babe, I want more pleasure"

Kendall bit my right nipple and then traced his way through my abdomen right to my pant's while he licked all of it by the middle. Kendall undid my button and unzipped my pants, I was so hot that my boxers were hurting me down there.

"Kendall please, the boxers are hurting me"

"Nice bulge Logie"

"Kendall! That's embarrassing"

"Why? I like it"

"Just keep going please!"

Kendall lowered my boxers and took my cock in his right hand and started pumping it, then he took it in his mouth and started sucking on it while I moaned.

"Oh god Kenny, that feels so good!"

"Owh Lowguie ywo twawste swo goowd"

"What?!"

Kendall took my dick out of his mouth and repeated. "I said: oh Logie you taste so good"

"Oh" I said ashamed.

Kendall chuckled. "You're so adorable, _my beautiful Logie_"

"You're more adorable, _my handsome Kenny_"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Well, let's keep going" Kendall said seductively.

Kendall sucked my dick for 15 minutes before I exploded in his mouth, he swallowed it all and went back up to kiss me.

"No!" I snapped at him.

"Kiss me!"

"No! You have semen in your mouth!"

"It's your semen!"

"It's still disgusting"

"Just kiss me"

I sighed and connected out lips, Kendall lifted me up so I was over him, he still was dressed, so I started undressing him.

I went to his nipples and did exactly what he did to me, but I bit harder than he did.

"Ouch! Logie I didn't bite you so hard!"

"But I felt like doing it"

Kendall shut up while I sucked on his nipples, then I went to his jean and undid his button, then I unzipped his jeans.

"You meant it when you said you were SO hot" I said and started lowering his boxers.

"Yeah, now suck it!"

"Hey! hey! hey! Wait a minute"

"Why?"

"You're treating me like, I don't know, a slut?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You know what I mean Kenny" I said sternly.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry Logie. I'm gonna say it again: could you please suck?"

"That sounds weird" I said and started sucking my husband's cock while I heard his moans of pleasure.

A moment later Kendall's cum was in my mouth, I opened my mouth and all the semen was spilled over Kendall's body.

I went to kiss Kendall, waiting for him to push me back, but instead of that he attacked my lips, I took a condom out of the nightstand and put it in Kendall's dick, then he took it and put it in my entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Completely"

Kendall started entering slowly, he got out and entered again, I made him stop and started bouncing on his dick.

"Wow Logie it feels so good!"

"I-I K-know!"

We made love for about an hour in different positions before Kendall cummed inside me - in the condom obviously. We fell on the bed, Kendall wrapped his arms around me and I was about falling asleep when Kendall spoke.

"Do you remember out first time?"

"Yes, it was the most perfect night we've had"

"And remember what happened the day after?"

"Yes"

* * *

_7 years ago, when Kendall and Logan were in 10__th__ grade:_

**Kendall's POV**

I entered to Mayo high school with my boyfriend, Logan, I was extremely happy 'cause we had had our first time last night, Logan kissed me on the lips and went to his locker, I saw my best friend, Carlos, and walked towards him.

"Hi Carlos!"

"Hi Ken-dork"

"I told you not to call me that"

"Sorry. Hi Kendo"

"Better. Now you're not gonna believe me what happened last night!"

"What?"

I looked everywhere to make sure no one was hearing us. "Logan and I had our first time last night"

"Really?!"

"Yes! It was so amazing"

"Is Logan good?"

"Carlos!"

"I just wanna know!"

"Yes, he is" I whispered. "What about Dak?"

"You know we're not couple"

"Oh please Carlos, don't lie to me, you spend every single day together"

"Ok! We're hanging, but we haven't made it official"

"Oh, Ok. And Carlos"

"Yes?"

"DON'T TELL ANYONE I TOLD YOU THIS!" I whisper-shouted him.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone"

"Specially Dak, you know he always tells everyone about everything", the bell rang.

"I swear"

"Ok. Bye Los"

"Bye Ken-dork"

"Carlos!"

"Bye Kendo!"

I rolled my eyes and went to my class, there I met with my boyfriend looking at me bitterly.

"What happened Logie?"

"I waited for you like 20 minutes in my locker until the bell rang like a jerk"

"I'm sorry Logie! But I was talking with Carlos and the time passed"

"You didn't tell him about last night, did you?" he asked.

"No Logan"

"You better keep shut"

"Ok. Can I have a kiss?"

"Yeah, I think so"

I leaned and kissed Logan sweetly on the lips, then I kissed him on the cheek before the teacher entered to the classroom.

"Good morning class"

The class went by pretty quickly, when we went out of the classroom I took Logan's hand and walked him to his locker, but something strange was on, some people were looking weird at us and some others would whisper to a friend something.

"Do you know what are they talking about?" Logan asked confused.

"No Logie"

"You're lying to me"

"Why would I?" I asked and moved my shoulders.

"You told him!" Logan yelled.

"Y-yes"

"KENDALL!"

"Calm down Logie, you're just making people look at us"

"I don't care! No one needs to know that we had our first time last night!"

"You are telling them by yelling at me"

"Like they didn't know!"

"You're just reaffirming what Dak told 'em!"

"You know what? I wouldn't care if anyone knew about what we did last night if James wasn't here anymore, but guess what, he still is here! And now I'm gonna have him after me just for that! And guess something else too! I'm sick of this!… You know? I better get to class"

"Logan please! Are you gonna let a rumor destroy what we have?"

Logan just walked away to Spanish class, I walked after him and tried to take his hand, but he would just take it away and walk faster.

"Logan please! Don't destroy what we have just for that"

"I'm not breaking up with you because you told Carlos"

"So why are you doing this?" I asked almost crying.

"I'm breaking up with you because you fucking lied to me!", tears started rolling down my face. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I don't want this to end! I wanna be with you Logan! I'm so sorry if I lied to you, and I know you can't stand being in a relationship with someone that lied to you! But I'm really sorry Logan!" I answered while crying, some people were around us.

"So why did you do it?!"

"I don't know! I was really excited and needed to tell someone about it"

"Just leave me alone" he said and left.

I wanted to kill Zevon and Carlos, I was so angry, I went to the bathroom, went into a cabin and hit the wall as hard as I could until some of my knuckles were bleeding, I got out of there and washed my hands, then I went to Spanish class but didn't see Logan there.

When the class was over I went to the parking lot and looked for Logan, when he was upset he would come here and sit at his car, but this time his car wasn't here so he would be on the sidewalk, I spotted him next to the road and went where he was.

"H-hi Logie"

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize, what I did was wrong knowing that you didn't like liars in a relationship, but, you know, I was so excited and had to tell someone"

"And?"

"What do I have to do to gain you back? Do you wanna hit me in the face, in the stomach, in my balls?"

Logan slapped me in the face as hard as he could, and it was worse than I thought it would have been, I moaned in pain and took my burning cheek. "Does this bring us back together?"

"We'll see" he said and kissed my burning cheek.

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"… we almost broke up" I said.

"No, we don't almost broke up, we BROKE UP"

"Yes"

"And that was the first time you slapped me too"

"Yes, it wasn't pleasant"

Kendall chuckled and hugged me, I kissed him on the cheek and went to sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Sorry if I wasn't with you for 2 weeks but I was too busy!

BYE: MANUEL.


	3. Attack

Hi again! He're I am woth this new chapter for this marvelous story! Hope you like it!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Attack_

* * *

**Logan's POV**

It has been another since Kendall's raping, he was going thrice a week to therapy with Lena at the hospital, but it was worth it, he was recovering from the shock of that horrible day.

But not everything was good, Kendall was very sick, he would puke every morning after breakfast, every night before dinner, and in the middle of the night he would wake up and go to the bathroom because he needed to pee, it was very annoying, but it was worth it, because we would have our son or daughter in our arms, it was still 8 months and 2 weeks, but the time was passing quickly.

Now we were heading to the supermarket, we had to buy food that Kendall would eat, I had to throw everything since Kendall would eat it, and it was too much for me.

"How much is left, Logie? We've been driving for ages"

"We're almost there Kenny, don't worry"

"Ugh" he said disgusted.

"What?"

"I think… I'm gonna… Stop the car!" I stopped, Kendall opened the door and threw up everything he had in his stomach, he sat up and closed the door. "You can continue"

I started the car again and continued our trip to the supermarket, once there I parked and we went into the building.

"Well Kenny, what would you like to buy?"

"Let's see…"

We walked through all the supermarket, Kendall was gathering the food he wanted to eat, and I would take something every now and then, but not too much.

"Ok, we're ready" Kendall said.6

"Let's pay this"

We went to a cash desk and paid for everything we had in the cart, then we went to the car and put the bags in the luggage storage, I went into the driver's seat and Kendall entered next to me.

"How are you feeling Kenny?"

"Very bad, I wanna lay on bed and sleep"

"I'll try and go faster, ok?"

"Thanks Logie"

I started the car and went out of the parking lot, and started heading up to our house. A moment later Kendall passed out in the chair, he looks so adorable when he sleeps but I'm so sad he's feeling bad.

I had to stop for a traffic jam, there were a lot of cars there, and this was one of the biggest roads. I glanced at my wedding ring, and I started thinking on the day Kendall purposed me.

* * *

_Flashback:_

**Kendall's POV**

Today Logan and I were graduating from school, Logan was so happy, but he hadn't thought of colleges for studying, and I hadn't either.

But I wasn't happy for the graduation, I was happy because I had asked the principal for letting me doing something after Logan had received his diploma, I was going to purpose Logan to marry me, I had bought a beautiful ring for him, and I was also happy that finally James had been brought to the reformatory, and he had to finish school there.

Dak and Carlos were also getting married but after the had both finished college, that's what I wanted Logan and I to do, after we finished college get married, but I was going to purpose him now, I couldn't wait anytime longer.

We all entered to the room and sit in our places, Logan was right next to me and we were holding hands. A woman stood in front of the podium and started calling people, he called around 25 people when I was called, I stood and went up to the scenario.

She started reading the diploma for everyone. "In the name of Duluth South High, we give this diploma to Kendall Francis Schmidt; he has fully completed school and had passed every requirement. Given in Duluth, Minnesota, the 8th of December 2008. We also want to tell Kendall that he has won a scholarship to Harvard, thanks to his excellent performance in hockey"

I was very happy for that last; I couldn't believe I had won a scholarship to Harvard, but it wasn't as good as the purpose thing. The woman gave me the diploma, congratulated, hugged and kissed me on the cheek. Then I went to the other people there and greeted them, they congratulated me and I stood right next to them waiting for what was next.

"Now Logan Henderson, please come here" the woman called.

Logan stood up and went up here; the woman took his diploma and started reading it. "In the name of Duluth South High, we give this diploma to Logan Philip Henderson; he has fully completed school and had passed every requirement with honors. Given in Duluth, Minnesota, the 8th of December 2008. We also want to tell Logan that he has won a scholarship to Harvard for studying Medicine thanks to his excellent performance in school"

Logan started crying, he was so happy about the scholarship, but he was going to be happier when I purposed him. He greeted everyone up there before the woman spoke again.

"Logan please wait a minute. This is something never seen in the school, as some of you know, Kendall and Logan are dating, but now Kendall wants to say something to Logan, please Kendall"

I went to the podium and took the microphone, then went to Logan and met his eyes.

"Logan, I don't know what else to say so I'm just going to come to the point -I kneeled in front of him, took the little box out of my pocket and opened it- would you marry me?" I asked, everyone in the theater aww-ed us.

Logan's eyes went wide as I put the ring in his ring finger. "Yes!" he answered, I stood up and we hugged, earning an aww from everyone again.

We went down and sit on our places again. When everyone had received his or her diploma, we threw our bonnets in the air.

Everyone went out of the theater and Logan and I went to my car, we met with Dak, Carlos and our families.

"Oh my god I can't believe you did that!" my mom said.

"I can't also believe it" Carlos said. "It was amazing Kendall"

"You make a beautiful couple" Joanna said, she was Logan's mom.

Logan and I smiled at her, the Logan took my hand and we went to a place alone.

"I love you Kendall" he said and hugged me.

"I love you too Logan. I'm so glad you accepted me"

"I could never reject you. But I didn't think you would ask it today"

"And did you like the surprise?"

"I loved it!"

"I'm also so happy that we're going to Harvard together"

"I hope we share a room"

"Yes. I love you, my beautiful Logie"

"I love you too, my handsome Kenny"

I kissed Logan softly, then I kissed him in the forehead. We went to my car and met with everybody again.

"Where were you?" my mom asked.

"We were talking about something" I answered.

"Well, we have to go now or we won't make it to the party" she said.

Logan and I entered in my car, I started it and drove to Logan's house, we kissed and then he went out.

"I'll pick you up in an hour, beautify yourself"

Logan chuckled. "Ok. Bye Kenny"

"Bye Logie. I love you"

"I love you too"

Logan waved at me as I drive out of there. I went to my house and started changing for tonight; I am going to make love to Logan tonight celebrating what we did today.

An hour later I headed up to my fiancé's house, went out of my car and went up to the porch, I heard screams, I rang the bell and Logan opened the door with tears in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you everything once we're alone, let's go"

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to your parents?"

"Let's just go, please?"

"Ok"

We walked to the car and went into it, I started it, but I saw Logan was looking out of the window while crying.

"Logie" he didn't turn to face me, I stopped the car when I could and looked at him. "Logie look at me" he turned and I saw his face was red while tears poured down his face. "What happened?"

"My dad was angry with me"

"Why? You did great today"

"You"

"Me? What did I do?"

"He was angry because I'm marrying you"

"Why? He should be happy"

"Because he doesn't like you, I thought you knew that"

"I always felt strange with him"

"Well… I told him I was leaving the house"

"And he was even angrier?"

"Yes. But I'm not changing my mind"

"Where are you going?"

"I thought that I could go to your house" he said ashamed.

"Of course!"

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, I started the car and drove until we were in the place where the party was.

"I love you Logie, and no one can get in between us, neither your or my parents"

"I love you too, and I'm not going to let anyone do that"

Logan and I shared a kiss and got out of the car, we went into the building and met with our friends.

"Were you crying?" Dak asked Logan.

"It's nothing to worry about" Logan answered.

"It is!" I snapped. "His dad is angry with him because we're getting married, so he left the house"

"Oh god Logan, I'm so sorry" Carlos said.

"And he's staying with me" I said.

"Well that's good" Dak said.

"Yeah, it's amazing" I said.

"Stop being like that Kenny, not because we're going to live together we're gonna make love every night"

"Well that was my hope" I said laughing.

"Kendall!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think that, I'm happy that we get to be together more time"

"That's better"

I chuckled and Dak and Carlos laughed at us, we went to get some drinks and talk a little.

_"I think it's time for some slow dances"_ the DJ said.

I got up and extended my hand to Logan, he took it and we went to the dance floor, then we started dancing the song.

"I still can't believe what you did today" Logan said.

"I couldn't wait longer Logie, I had to tell you"

"But when are we getting married?"

"I thought we could do it after we both finished college"

"Oh, that's ok"

"I love you, I'm never getting tired of saying it to you"

"I love you too Kenny, you saved me from James…" I put a finger in his lips.

"Save it for the wedding"

Logan chuckled. "Ok"

I leaned in and we started kissing while dancing, no one was staring at us because they were doing the same as us, I found love big time, and I'm never letting it go away from me.

The song ended and Logan and I walked to our friends.

"We're going now" I said.

"Really? This is just starting"

"Yeah, I'm very tired" Logan answered.

"Ok, I give you the cake tomorrow" Carlos said.

We chuckled, Carlos was so cute. "Thanks Carlitos" I said and took Logan's hand.

We got out of there and went to my car, got in and I started it.

"It was great to be with you today, Kenny"

"It was a good night for me too, Logie"

I kissed him on the tip of his nose. I drove to my house and when we got there I got out and went to open the door for Logan.

"Thanks"

"I need to tell you something"

"What?" he asked while we were in the porch.

"I think you should call your dad and talk to him"

"Never! I'm sick of the fact that he's always questioning what I do, when I do it and why I do it"

"He's just worried 'bout you"

"No Kendall, that's more than worrying, he's always in my back watching everything I do and questioning it. I would understand if he questioned some things that would be understandable, but everything? No Kendall, I'm not letting it happen anymore. He's the one who has to apologize"

"Maybe you're right, let's wait until tomorrow"

"Thanks"

We went into the house and then to my room, we lied on my bed and watched a movie in TV. When it was finished Logan set up on me and started kissing my neck.

I started unbuttoning his shirt, I took it off him and rolled us until I was on him, I started kissing his neck, and I sucked hard on his pulse point leaving a hickey.

I rouse my chest and took my shirt off; Logan stared at it like silly.

"Like it?" I asked.

"I Love it"

"I love yours too"

I went down again and started sucking on Logan's nipples, I bit him hard earning a moan of pleasure from him. Then I went to his pants and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I started palming him over his boxers, then I took them of and took the head of his cock in my mouth.

After a while sucking Logan's cock I went up again and finished undressing. I took a condom out of the nightstand and put it in my cock.

"Ready?"

"Always Kenny"

I spread Logan's legs away and lined up with his entrance, I slowly entered in him. I started thrusting until I was going as fast as I could, we were both moaning in pleasure, while I was thrusting into Logan he was stroking himself.

"You… l-look so s-sexy strok-ing y-yourself Logie"

Logan blushed, I went down and started kissing Logan's neck, he loved when I did that.

"I-I love it-t wh-when y-you k-kiss m-y-y n-neck"

A few more thrusts and we were done, Logan cummed in our chests and his hand while I cummed inside the condom, I got out of him and collapsed next to him, Logan put his head on my chest.

"That… that was amazing Kenny"

"You are amazing Logie, I love you"

"I love you too"

I took the blankets and covered our bodies under them, I kissed him on the head and went to sleep.

_Flashback ends_

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Some cars started moving, I started the car again and soon we were at home again.

"Kenny wake up"

Kendall groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Are we home already?"

"Yes Ken"

We got out of the car and entered every bag, then unpacked everything and went to our room. Kendall lied on bed and I went to brush my teeth, when I went out Kendall was sleeping peacefully, he looked so adorable.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and heard someone in the bathroom, I didn't see Kendall next to me so I figured he was there, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I heard more than one voice so I went to my nightstand and took a surgical knife and a syringe with dopamine. Then I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, then opened it and saw James and Kendall, they were both fighting.

"Stop!" I yelled at them, they both looked at me, but James took Kendall's neck and started hanging him.

I went right to James and inserted the syringe in his arm, he quickly fell to the floor, he was unconscious. I helped Kendall up and took him to our bed; he laid down and started crying. I called the police and they quickly went here.

The cops entered with two paramedics, they went to check on Kendall, and the cops went to the bathroom. I went with them.

"I injected him with dopamine to calm him down" I said.

"Is it… James Maslow?!" one of them asked.

* * *

Please leave a revew, and if you can tell your friends here in Fanfiction could you please tell them to come and read my story? I would thank you so much!

BYE: MANUEL.


	4. A Fight

Hii people! I know I haven't updated in a while but I have my reasons. Well, I hope you like this chapter, this is kinda a filler I think, but the next one is important.

* * *

_Chapter 4: A fight._

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"Is it… James Maslow?!" one of them asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"He is in conditional liberty"

"What?! Why?"

"He raped a girl and was caught two days after that, he was taken to prison, but his lawyer got the conditional liberty for him"

"And why were you so worried 'bout him?"

"Because that girl was my niece, and she has been going to a psychiatrist for that, and I wanted him in prison, but he got one of the best lawyers in the city. Now I can get him to prison again"

"Oh god I'm so sorry"

I went out of the bathroom and went to Kendall, he was now sleeping and the two paramedics were gathering their things.

"Was he hurt?"

"Not much, but he has to rest, the baby was in too much stress and he could have died" one of them answered.

"Oh god. Thank you for helping, I can take it from now on" I said.

They nodded and left the house. The cops handcuffed James and took him to the car, I went down with them, then one of them came to me.

"Are you going to press charges?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kendall answered.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"I heard you talking to someone"

"Well, you have to call a lawyer as soon as you can, and make whatever you need to. But we have to get him to prison" the cop said.

"Thank you" I said.

He nodded and left the house. Kendall and I went upstairs, he laid down on our bed and I went to shower.

"No! Don't leave me alone please"

"Kenny, I need to shower"

"I'll shower with you! But please don't leave me alone"

"Ok Kenny. Let's go"

Kendall stood up and we went into the bathroom. After we had showered, we went out and started dressing. I only had my pants on when I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me.

"You're so sexy, Logie"

"I'm not, I'm fat"

"You're not fat! I'm gonna be fat in a couple of months"

"Well, but that is just going to be for 6 months, I have to start working out"

"You don't have to Logie, you're beautiful just like that"

I turned around until I was facing him. "You are sexier Kenny"

"You're the sexiest person I've ever seen"

"You are"

"No, you are"

"Stop Kenny. You know you're so sexy"

"I know Logie"

I chuckled and kissed him. We finished getting dressed and went down to eat breakfast.

* * *

I was driving to the hospital, Kendall was at home. But I was worried for him, he was so fragile right now and leaving him alone wouldn't be good. He could do something to harm the baby, or himself. But I have to trust him. If he says he won't do anything, then I have to believe him.

I arrived and went to my office. I had there many photos of me and Kendall. I went to my computer and turned it on. In my wallpaper I have a picture of Kendall and me kissing on our wedding. And on the screensaver I have one of him and me hugging and smiling. He's the reason of my life. When I'm with him everything's good. When we kiss, it's just magical. And when we make love, it's like going to heaven. The phone sounds. I pick it up and greet the person on the other side of the line.

"Good morning, Logan" Sheila said. It's so cute that she's a little in love with me.

"Good morning, Sheila"

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Very good" I answered.

"And how's Kendall?"

I sigh. "He's been getting better"

"Oh, that's good"

"And you?" I asked politely.

"I'm good. Oh, I think your first patient is already here" she announced.

"Let him in please"

I ended the call. The door opened and a young man entered. He looked very pale. He went right to my desk and sat down.

"Hi"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Logan. What's your name?"

"I'm Shane"

"And what brought you here, Shane?"

"I-I… I think I'm pregnant"

"Why would you think that?"

"I-I've been throwing up since last week, and I've had too much headache"

"Ok, wait a minute," I opened a new file on my computer and started writing everything down. "Do you have boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah," he looks so nervous and worried.

"Shane, is something bothering you?"

"N-no. I just need to know"

"Is it your boyfriend?"

"N-no! He's wonderful" he answered quickly.

"Ok. Have you had sex with him?"

"Y-yes"

After a minute typing in silence I decided to say something. "Can I tell you something?" I asked trying to calm him down. He simply nodded. "I'm gay, and I'm married, and my husband is pregnant. When he told me that I was very happy. So if you are pregnant there's nothing to worry about. Your boyfriend will be happy, and your family too."

"I know. It's just that… I'm only 17"

"And your boyfriend is?"

"He's 19"

"Well. Talk to your parents about this"

"Ok," he looked better now. "Do I have to do something?"

"Oh yes," I remembered. I opened a cabinet from under my computer and took a pregnancy test out. "Here. Go to your house and take the test. It will confirm if you're pregnant or not"

"Thanks Dr."

"Don't worry"

I smiled at him. He stood up and went out of my office. The rest of the day was normal. At the end of the day I went out of my office and saw Sheila packing her things. I said goodbye to her and headed to my car. I arrived at my house and went in, there I saw Kendall watching TV.

"Hi cutie," Kendall said.

I went to Kendall and sat on his lap. "Hi, how was your day at home?" I asked.

"Good. But it gets a little boring without you," Kendall answered with a pout in his face. I chuckled. "How was yours?"

"It was good. I had a patient who thought he was pregnant, but he was a little strange about it. He was thinking about his boyfriend all the time. I think his boyfriend might be hitting him," I said.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe he was just scared about it."

"Like you are?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"T-that's d-diff-erent!" Kendall answered unsure of what to say—Hehe, he's so amazing.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I know it's different. So, what do you want to do today? It's only 6pm," I asked.

"Wanna go out with me?" Kendall asked with a half-smile.

"Of course," I answered.

We got up from the couch and went to the car. Before that I turned the TV off. We entered, Kendall wanted to drive, but I didn't let him, we could have an accident and he would be in danger.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Let's go to the park, there we can have some alone time," Kendall said.

I nodded and drove to the park. Once there we got out the car and went to a bench under a tree. Kendall sat first and I sat on his lap, and then I put my right arm around his neck.

Kendall sighed. "This is nice. I like spending time with you, Logie."

"I like it too," I said.

I went to kiss Kendall, but he turned his face and put his fist over his mouth. "I think… I'm gonna…"

"Come with me," I said standing up. I took my husband's hand and went to a place where nobody else was.

Kendall put his hands on his knees and lowered his head. A moment later he was throwing up everything that was inside his stomach. When he finished we went to the car, there I had a bottle of water. Kendall took it and drank it all.

"You Ok?" I asked.

"Yes. Can we go home? I have headache," he asked.

I nodded and started the car. We arrived home and Kendall went straight to our shared room, and laid on bed.

"Are you sure you're Ok?" I asked.

"Yes Logie," Kendall said, he was trying to fall asleep.

"Ok. I'll be downstairs. If you need something please call me," I said and left the room.

I went downstairs and started making dinner. A while later it was done, I went upstairs and saw Kendall sleeping peacefully, and it would be sad if someone woke him up.

"Kendall! Wake up!" I said screaming.

Kendall woke up and sat up quickly, scared. "What the…?"

"Dinner's ready!" I said and went out running.

I heard Kendall get up and come straight after me. I ran to the table and hid under it.

"Logan!" oh god I'm in trouble. I stood up and went to him to give him a kiss to cool him down. "I would prefer that you woke me up with a kiss instead of screaming."

"I'm sorry. But thats good to know, I'll keep waking you up like that, Ok?" I said.

"Thanks," he said and sat down.

I sat down next to him and started eating my breakfast. When we finished we went up again and brushed our teeth. I gave him a goodbye kiss and went to my car. Once there I started driving to the hospital.

I arrived to my work and went out of my car. I entered and went straight to the reception desk, there was Sheila.

"Hi Sheila," I said.

"Hi Logan. Your patient has already arrived," she said.

"Let her in, please."

I went to my office and right after me a woman entered and sat down on a chair.

"Hi, I'm doctor Logan."

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said.

"So tell me. Why are you here?" I asked.

She explained what was happening to her. I checked on her and told her to take some pills. When it was lunch time I went out and went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

There I saw a couple having a little fight and I remembered when Kendall and I were in high school and I saw him flirting with another guy… it was worst when I realized it was my cousin. We broke up for like two weeks, and he begged me every day to go back with him.

* * *

_Flashback:_

**Kendall's POV**

Logan and I entered to school. We took our separate ways to go to our lockers and agreed in meeting in my locker. I walked towards my locker when I saw a beautiful guy that captivated me instantly, and he was walking alone. I went quickly after him and stood in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Kendall," I said extending my hand.

"H-hi. I'm Chase," the guy said and took my hand in his.

"Are you new in this school?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. My cousin studies h-here and he s-said that this s-school is v-very good, s-so my parents d-decided to change m-me."

"Oh. Well they made a good choice. Well if you want I can show you the place and before class we could go for something to the cafeteria," I offered.

"Well, that would be pretty good. But before everything, is it just me, or you are gay?" he asked with a flirtatious tone.

"Yes I am. You?" I answered and asked.

"Yep. We should go out sometime," he said.

"Well, I think we can go now to the cafeteria and drink something while we chat a little," I offered and pointed the way there.

"Let's go then." We intertwined our fingers and started walking to the cafeteria.

"_Kendall, wait!_" someone screamed behind me. I turned and saw Logan watching Chase's hand with mine. "What… Chase? What are you doing here?"

"M-my parents decided to…" Chase started.

"Wait a minute, you know him?" I asked.

"Of course I know him! He's my cousin!" Logan answered.

- _Fuck_ - I thought. "I-I was j-just gon-na…"

"You nothing! I saw you flirting with him!" Logan yelled.

"This isn't what you think Logan. I was just gonna show him the place," I tried to convince him, but I forgot one thing…

"So why are you holding hands?" Logan asked, that's what I forgot.

"Logan, please. He was just trying to be nice," Chase tried defending me.

"I don't care Chase, he's _my_ boyfriend, or so I thought," Logan answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Logan took his necklace off and took my left hand, then he put it there. "We're done Kendall. Don't ever talk to me again, I knew you were gonna hurt me just like James did, you just have to hit me and you'll be like him." Tears were streaming down his face. He started walking to our classroom.

"Logan, please!" I was about to cry, but I couldn't do that.

"I TOLD YOU TO DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! SO FUCK OFF!" Logan screamed and ran away.

"You deserve that! How could you come and flirt with me while you _had_ a boyfriend! And he is my cousin! And yes! You're just like James Maslow!" Chase screamed and went away too.

I sighed and went after Logan. When I got to our classroom he was talking with Carlos—oh god, could this be worse?—while crying. I feel so bad when he cries, and it's worse when I'm the responsible of that. I walked over them, but Logan wiped his tears and went into the classroom. Carlos glared at me, and I prepared for screaming.

"How could you? I thought you weren't gonna hurt him! I thought he had finally found someone who cared for him! Someone who would make him forget of what he's been through! But you are just like James, I think you should just leave him alone," Carlos said and went into the classroom. His words hurt.

I went in and saw Carlos trying to comfort Logan. I could hear him crying, in fact almost everybody could hear him and there was a lot of noise. I feel so bad, and I need to fix this. I love Logan; I can't just leave him and that. I went to his place and tried to get Carlos off him to try and talk to him.

"Get away Kendall. He doesn't want you near him," Carlos said harshly.

I sighed and went to my place again. When the class ended Logan and Carlos stood up quickly and left the classroom, trying to get away from me, and it hurt. I stood up and went rapidly after them.

"Logan wait please," I said after a while following them.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME! I TOLD YOU TO DON'T TALK TO ME! _I HATE YOU SO MUCH!_ LEAVE ME ALONE!" Logan screamed and ran away, again. His word killed me, _he already hates me_?

"I told you Kendall! Please just stop trying!" Carlos said and went after Logan.

I sighed for like the tenth time today. I need to do something to make it up for him.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I ran to the parking lot to my car, but I remembered that I came with Kendall. I had to sit next to the schools door. I wrapped my arms around my knees and hid my head into them to keep crying. Kendall; I hated him so much right now, but I still love him though, he saved me form James and… No! He could had saved me, but he has just done the same as him, _hurting me_.

I felt an arm wrapping around my back, but I knew it was Carlos. I lifted my head and put it in Carlos shoulder.

"What did Kendall say?" I asked.

"Nothing, he just stayed there like an idiot," Carlos answered.

"He _is_ and idiot, Carlos," I said harshly.

"Don't worry Logan, I won't let him get near you, I promise," Carlos said.

* * *

It's been a week and I missed Kendall so much, but every time I was just about to talk to him to try and fix everything, the memory would come to my head and remember me why we are like now. I was losing weight. I cried every night to sleep. But I can't keep like this, he was doing so much to me right now, and seeing him everyday in school didn't help.

I arrived at school and met with Carlos and Dak at the entrance, and Carlos was wearing a big smile. I was confused, but then I saw Kendall walking with his friends, and I went sad.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked trying to cover my sadness.

"Dak is having a small party, and I wanted to invite you," he said.

"Oh, when is it?" I asked.

"Saturday, next week… You have to go!" I think I'll have to go…

Dak left. "I don't know Carlos, Kendall's going to be there and…" I started, but Carlos cut me off.

"You have to, Logan. You may meet someone there," he said teasingly.

"Carlos please! And overall I have to do homework," I said and started walking to my locker.

"But I don't think Kendall will go and…"

"Of course he's going to go! Dak is one of his best friends and obviously he's gonna invite him! Carlos please, I don't want to go."

"I don't care Logs. You'll go and that's it."

I sighed and opened my locker. When I was ready we went to chemistry class. There was a problem: Kendall is my partner! - _Oh fuck!_ -.

"Hey guys! Today we'll do some experiments. Please go to your place with your partner and start doing what I write on the board," the teacher said.

I sighed and went to my place next to Kendall. He tried to talk to me about us but I quickly shut him up and started doing what the board said.

"Logan talk to me, we need to do this together."

I rolled my eyes and handed him… no, I threw him a pill he had to put into the mixing. He sighed and picked it up from the floor where it landed, then he put it into the mixing. It started to go up and then it was coming out of the bottle. I stood up and went away.

"Go away! It's going to explode!" the teacher said. We all left the classroom and heard a bang after that.

I went in again and looked at the floor, there was the pill. _Kendall picked up something else instead of the pill_. Moron.

I went out and took Kendall's right hand, then I put the pill on it. "You picked the wrong thing, dumb!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't threw it!" he said and threw the pill away.

"Don't talk to me like that! You deserve everything that I've done to you this week!" I screamed.

"Well! Maybe you deserved that I flirted with your cousin!" Kendall yelled.

I slapped his cheek. "You are my worst mistake Kendall Schmidt! I hate you!" I screamed.

"And you were mine!" I ran to the bathroom with tears in my face.

* * *

It was now saturday and I was in Carlos car. He was driving to Dak's house to the party. I was sure Kendall was there, Carlos told me that Dak invited him right after me.

The day of the incident in chemistry class I heard that Carlos slapped Kendall right after me and went for me.

When we arrived to Dak's house, we went in quickly and searched for something to drink. We went to the kitchen and took 2 beers from the fridge and went to the living where everybody was.

"Hey!" someone said behind me. I turned and saw a guy that I've never seen. "Hi cutie, wanna dance?" he asked.

Carlos looked at me arching his eyebrows repeatedly with a smile. "Go!" he said pushing my back.

"Well, I think one dance won't hurt," I said and went to the guy who invited me.

He took my hand and we headed to the dance floor. A song was sounding and we started dancing at the rhythm of it.

"So tell me, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Mike Stetson. You?" he said.

"I'm Logan Henderson," I answered.

"And, do you have boyfriend?" he asked.

I turned and saw Kendall watching us and hearing us. I smiled. "No, I don't. In fact my ex is here."

"Oh really? So you don't mind if I do this?" he asked and kissed my neck.

"Not at all!" I said.

Someone grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out of the dance floor. I saw Kendall and tried to go to Mike again, but Kendall led me to a bedroom and closed the door.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You're MY boyfriend!" Kendall asked angrily.

"I'm not your boyfriend! I'm your worst mistake, remember?" I screamed to him, remembering the words he told me.

"Logan that isn't true! I love you! I don't want to be with anyone else!" Kendall said.

"I don't fucking care Kendall! I'm sick of you! And believe me, I meant it when I said you were my worst mistake!" I yelled at him.

He went to me and took my head, attaching our lips together. I pulled away and slapped his cheek with all my strength and went to the the door to try and open it, but it was useless. I saw Kendall coming to me, and I ran to a corner.

"Logan please," Kendall said.

"No Kendall! Get away form me!" I screamed. There was a knock on the door.

"_Kendall open the door!_" Carlos screamed outside.

"Get away Carlos! We're busy here!" Kendall said.

"Carlos please open! I don't wanna be here!" I said while crying.

Kendall turned to me and cleaned my face with his thumbs. "Logie please, just let me talk."

"O-Ok," I said, finally giving up.

Kendall sat down in front of me and sighed, and some tears fell from his eyes. "Logan I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have flirted with your cousin. And I don't know why I did it. I've been thinking and I realized that I want you, and just you. Please forgive me. It hurts when I don't see you next to me. And it hurt when you told me you hated me, it hurt so much Logan. I know that you don't hate me, I know that you still love me. But I can't help and let those word sink and replay every time I see you. I miss making love with you," he wiped his eyes and cheeks and looked down. "Please Logan. I want to be with you. You're my life. I've barely slept this weeks. I need you. I love you."

I sighed and cleaned my cheeks. "I miss you too Kendall. And I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I still love you. I've barely slept too. I've lost weight. I've cried every night. I miss you next to me. I miss holding hands with you. I miss kissing you. I miss cuddling with you. I miss making love with you too. I miss sleeping with you. I miss you."

Kendall chuckled. "So, am I forgiven?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and kissed him. He picked me up bridal style and put me on the bed. "Kendall we can't do it here."

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"We're in Dak's house. We better go to your house," I said standing up.

Kendall nodded in agreement and opened the door. Carlos was there waiting for us. I smiled at him, signaling that Kendall and I had made up.

"We're leaving, Carlos," I told him.

Carlos nodded and we three went down. Kendall and I went out of the house and went to his car. Kendall opened the door for me and I entered on the passenger's side.

We arrived at Kendall's house and went straight to his room. Once there we started kissing and almost three hours later we were done. I kissed him eagerly and put my head on his chest. Kendall started running his fingers through my hair while singing something he wrote for me. It's called Worldwide.

When he finished I was trying not to fall asleep, but his voice just made me want to sleep. He sings so beautiful.

"Oh god Kendall," I sighed. "You sing so beautiful!"

Kendall chuckled and I could feel his blush. "Thanks, Logie."

"Oh my god Kendall. I missed you so much," I told him. Some tears were stinging in my eyes.

"Please don't cry Logie," he asked me for.

"I'm not gonna cry, Ken."

"Yeah you are. I know how you are and feel and I don't want you to," he said. "It was my fault. I should be the one crying. I hurt you and…" I put a finger over his mouth to shut him.

"Don't worry about Kendall. That's now in the past and we're together again," I tried to push the memory aside to try and sleep.

"Good night Logie. _I love you and only you, __**my beautiful Logie**_**.**"

"And I love you Kendall."

I closed my eyes and fell rapidly asleep.

_Flashback ends._

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Those 2 weeks were very hard. I finished my lunch and went to my office again. I received a call and Sheila told me we had an emergency. I went out and went to the back part of the hospital to wait for the ambulance.

Well, I hope you liked it! If you find any of these: (linea) (i) (n) or anything else in brackets before a sentence or word please tell me, I need to know to correct it. I'm uploading from my iPod so I may make some mistakes.

BYE: MANUEL.


End file.
